Talk:Ikkaku Madarame
Not Left Handed it is stated that ikkaku is Left handed and ambidextrous!! unless i'm completely wrong i thought you either had a particular favoured hand OR were ambidextrous, as it means being proficient with both hands??? Nick D Wolfwood 16:17, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Beast Swords I've checking through this articvle and there is nothing on his beast swords appearances. i know there aren't any but he was attacked by the tentacle toju and was fighting the gang with HIsagi, Iba and Kira at least. i haven't watched the rest of the best sword episodes so i'm unsure if he has anymore appearances Nick D Wolfwood 11:19, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Hakuda Reference I have noticed that there is no reference at all for the Hakuda section of Ikkaku's Powers and Abilities. Correct me if I'm wrong, but if there is no reference for it then he shouldn't even have that on his page. Spiritwarrior (talk) 03:58, December 20, 2011 (UTC) :While there has been a lot of work done to fix the older articles up to current standards, some bits are missed here and there. We're always correcting. Fixed now, thanks for pointing it out. 11:15, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Bankai Picture Just had a look at the Bankai section and thought the current image was too battle-worn to give much detail, and you cannot see the entire Bankai very clearly, so I thought, should we get an image from the third movie instead, where he uses it before battle and you can see the whole thing? Not sure how to get rid of the watermark though, so if possible, could one without the mark be found??? Sicarius001 (talk) 04:01, December 4, 2012 (UTC) We do not use images from movies (which are non-canon) in articles outside of movie pages or the appearance in other media section.-- Ok, just thought it would be a better image, didn't think that rule would extend far enough to say no to this. Sicarius001 (talk) 04:01, December 4, 2012 (UTC) Useless history During the Arrancar arc, Ikkaku fights against Luppi with the others, but doesn't appear after Luppi captures everyone else. However, the article still details what happened between Luppi capturing everyone and his escape, though Ikkaku took no part in any of the events. Should we remove those sentences?--Xilinoc (talk) 22:06, January 1, 2013 (UTC) :He does actually appear briefly just before Hitsugaya defeats Luppi, but yes that section reads as if it was written for Luppi or Matsumoto's pages and copy/pasted here. I've shortened it up to keep what is relevant to Ikkaku there. 12:26, January 2, 2013 (UTC) ::Thanks.--Xilinoc (talk) 21:45, January 2, 2013 (UTC) Hakuda Style I was wondering if it would be a problem if I elaborated a bit on Ikkaku's style of Hakuda? During his fight with Moe, he displayed that his style of Hakuda is more akin to street fighting. Ikkaku fights primarily by throwing multiple punches instead of kicking or grappling, and relies on his enhanced durability and endurance to take every hit thrown at him as opposed to blocking or dodging his opponent's strikes. This is FAR DIFFERENT to the fighting styles of other Hakuda users like Sui-fung, Yourichi, Chad, and Kommamura. --Raizerninja (talk) 20:28, November 26, 2013 (UTC) :Well first off, Chad does not use Hakuda. Secondly, asides from the obvious parallels between Yoruichi and Sui-feng's fighting styles, there really isn't any uniformity among hand-to-hand combatants. Take Kensei for instance, whose style is more akin to boxing. As far as we know, Hakuda is not a single definitive martial art. So there really isn't any point to elaborating on the specific "styles," especially since descriptions like those can be subjective. [[User:Mohrpheus|'Mohrpheus']] (Talk) 20:33, November 26, 2013 (UTC) ::I agree that there is not a SINGLE definitive style of Hakuda, but I disagree that there is no point in elaborating on different styles as many different shinigami use various movess and techniques of Hakuda in combat to suit their individual fighting styles. Lisa Kaname, and Hiyori's style is to incorporate powerful kicks with their swordsmanship. Mashiro employs powerful kicks. Sajin Kommamura launches devestating punches in conjunction with his swordsmanship. Nemu uses kicks while moving at high speed to fight. Kenpachi is capable of performing powerful kicks, punches, throws, and take downs. And of course Kensei uses a combination of high skilled Hakuda and knife-fighting. We have cited and elaborated on the hakuda styles of the practitioners mentioned above, so why not Ikkaku. It is not subjective to say that Ikkaku's style of Hakuda is to use his throw punches and take hits from his opponent because we have seen that is what he does based on his fight with Moe, where he continuously launched punches at him and made no effort to dodge or block. I'm not being subjective or assuming anything. I'm simply basing what Ikkaku's method of hakuda is based on what he has been seen doing, which is what has been done for almost all the Hakuda combatants in this wikia. --Raizerninja (talk) 00:59, November 29, 2013 (UTC) :::We don't place elaborations of people styles based on what we are seeing, that would make it entirely subjective!! Unless Kubo elaborates on styles we won't be!! Spiritual Power level I saw in a previous discussion, it was said he is not in the Immense level, but I believe it should at least be Great, since it is said "Despite being ranked as the 3rd seat officer in his division, his rank does not reflect his fighting abilities, which are of near-captain level". Yatanogarasu (talk) 04:29, June 22, 2014 (UTC) :We discussed this in chat for a short time tonight, and it seems at least 2 admins and 2 committee members agree with you. Personally, I'm pretty sure he's just lieutenant-level, since "fighting abilities" really only pertains to his Zanjutsu skill and he hasn't exactly displayed the ability to take down lieutenant-level Fracción easily, but who knows - maybe someone will be able to provide evidence suggesting otherwise, and I'm not exactly the final authority on the matter.--Xilinoc (talk) 07:28, June 22, 2014 (UTC) ::True. But Bankai does increase one's power by 5-10 times, and seems mastery requires captain-level training (that I guess), so I'd just thought so. Yatanogarasu (talk) 09:34, June 22, 2014 (UTC) Episode 105 Substitute English actor That's Sam Riegel, not Richard Cansino. Riegel plays a character that appears in episodes very close to this one, as opposed to Cansino who played a one-off character a whole 8 episodes prior. Quite frankly, Riegel doesn't hide the fact that it's him, as usual. HubStyle (talk) 02:27, September 2, 2014 (UTC) :Have you got proof of this?? :: Using this page as a reference, it is notable that Cansino's previous role went uncredited, as Bleach's English cast credits don't account for every last role. For Cansino to be Ikkaku you would think he would be in that episode's credits since that character is a major recurring one, right? But he isn't. With that said, Cansino's established voice type comes nowhere close to Vic Mignogna aside from the fact that it's high. If anything, Cansino is much closer to Derrick Stephen Prince in vocal delivery. ::The only other potential candidate I've seen is Michael Sinterniklaas (credited as Mike Tremain), but again, like Cansino, it's really stretching it. Riegel is a match for Ikkaku's diction in that episode as well as his sharpness. His Starscream in the War for Cybertron games that has released since then is a good example of proving that this is indeed him. ::Lastly, it should be noted that the creator of that page is an established wiki-slave, prone to believing whatever imdb and other unfounded sources claim. ::This is the closest I can get without asking Riegel himself. Let me know if you want me to give it a try. HubStyle (talk) 01:23, September 3, 2014 (UTC) True substitute English VA Chris Niosi had spoken with Sinterniklaas this past summer about it, as per her comment here. Sinterniklaas found his being mistaken for Cansino to be humorous. This case is now officially closed. HubStyle (talk) 14:29, November 2, 2014 (UTC)